


The Secrets of the Cave

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The purpose of the man outside the Cerulean caves wasn't to keep Red out.<br/>It was to keep whatever's in there in, and now Red enters into the home of something that was never meant out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets of the Cave

It had been days since Red had arrived back in Cerulean city, the legendary trainer had one last thing to do before heading off to train in seclusion. The diaries read at the Burnt Manor had revealed something interesting to him, and the now young man had spent the following months following the trail of one 'Mewtwo'. The trainer's memory sparked at that instant, remembering long ago when his pokemon learned the surf ability, and he went to a small enclave near the caves, only to be blocked by an intimidating looking man. "No entry from anyone, sorry kid."  
  
Now it was time to go enter. He beat the region champion, and Red was confident he could capture the legendary pokemon. He had caught all 3 birds, and now it was time for the biggest prize of them all. Red hopped on his Lapras, and a few moments later, stepped on the pathway, walking over to the entrance, where again he met the man. This time, recognition dawned in his eyes, and Red walk forward, the man knew who Red was now. Red gave a surprised grunt when the man stopped him again. "Sorry champ, but I still can't let you in." Red gave him an angry/confused look. Who had higher authority than him? He was the champion! "Rules are rules champ, I have orders to not let  _anyone_ in. That includes you."  
  
Red just nodded, his eyes narrowing and set off to the room he was staying in. He stayed there for a few days, watching the guard intently until there was finally a small window between shifts, it wasn't very long though, he only had a few minutes to surf over there and get in before the next guard came. Red quickly leaped off his trusted Lapras, returning the water bearing pokemon to her ball and making a mad sprint to the entrance, glancing over his shoulder as the guard touched the pathway, and Red quietly entered the caves. Red immediately felt a powerful presence he entered, and he felt himself got a little pale. This was a little unnerving. He took a breath, he needed to focus. He noted the sole ladder leading down, that must be where he needs to go. He sprayed himself down with the maximum repel, he didn't want to run into any uber powerful Zubats or something. He walks up the steps to the first ladder he sees, and starts climbing.  
  
 _"It's been years since someone's visited me.."_ The trainer paused, looking around a bit, frowning in confusion. He shook his head though, it was probably nothing, and he began hauling himself up and noting how maze-like this second floor was. He took the twisted and jagged path, idly wishing he had a way to climb over these blasted rocks.  _"That wouldn't make the game fun..wouldn't it?"_ He froze again, looking around wildly. He heard it that time. A clear, deep voice that resonated in his mind. Gulping, he continued along the maze, climbing back down the ladder, and continued along the maze, sending his Lapras out and letting her sail across the calm waters, Lapras giving a soft, worried cry. He pet her head, silently assuring her it'd be okay.  _"Ever wonder where all the pokemon are? The repel is on but yet there aren't even any in the water. What happened to them?"_ He shivered, the voice was taunting him. He returned Lapras again, climbing up the ladder and again taking a long, twisting road to the ladder he had his eyes set on, climbing back down it as the voice continued in his mind.  _"You're very brave, coming in here all alone..but you won't make it out of this cave. I do love having visitors after all...I can't just let them leave..._  
  
Red sniffed a bit, and stared at the ladder leading down. He could turn back, just turn around and re-direct his efforts back to escaping, or even use one of his escape ropes to just swing out of here. He adjusted his hat, making sure it covered his eyes. He began climbing down the ladder, steeling his nerves and clamping down on his emotions, he had to do this.  He finally landed on the cliff, and his eyes instantly swept to the bi-pedal pokemon in the corner, who looked over at him, and smirked. _"it's been years since I've seen a face around here.."  
  
_ Red continued on his trek, down one path and up another, using his Blastoise this time to cross the water, Mewtwo's eyes never leaving him.  _"I was broken and alone, in this hell I'm calling my home.."_ Red shivered, letting Blastoise surface with him and over to the next body of water, letting his pokemon sink in, and he stepped on Blastoise's shell, letting him swim over to the stairs leading to Mewtwo. Mewtwo stood in front of Red as he stepped on the stone steps, it's dark eyes burrowing into Red's very soul.   _"It's just you and me...Red."_ Red took out his Pikachu's pokeball, sending it out and returning Blastoise.  
  
Red adjusted his hat, stepping up in front of Mewtwo, staring back unafraid.  Mewtwo's eyes widened and it's mouth curled up in glee.  _"You should have left me to rot Red..finding me was your worst mistake. I've found my new obsession now.."_ Red gripped his fists, and bellowed out the order for Pikachu to thunderbolt Mewtwo.   
  
The battle for his life began.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate take on the caves and Mewtwo, where the isolation drove it into near insanity, and poor Red has become the healer, or the trigger.
> 
> I don't own Pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak!


End file.
